


Friendly Prank

by orangecreme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, If you squint just right, Minor Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Song Referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba plays a prank on Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XarluLunete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XarluLunete/gifts).



Koujaku carefully snips his client's hair while she sits still in the chair. "A beautiful lady such as yourself deserves only the best," Koujaku smiles.

The girl blushes, "Th-thank you. My friends recommended that I try your shop. I'm looking forward to the end result!"

"Ah, so you are new," Koujaku comments, "I thought your face was unfamiliar."

"You remember all of your customer's faces?"

Koujaku laughs, "Why of course! Each and every woman is like a flower, although many may be similar, they all have their unique faces and personalities. No two will ever be identical!"

"What about twins?"

"Even twins have differences. It takes a good man to notice each and every woman's individual beauty."

The woman giggles and Koujaku smiles. Suddenly the sound of a saxophone blares out of no where. "What the-?"

A voice comes after the sax, singing "talk dirty to me".

The woman turns a little, "Is that your coil?"

Koujaku frowns and looks at his coil. His coil is definitely ringing - it's Aoba calling. "That's not the ringtone I set up."

Koujaku tries to answer, but just as he does, Aoba hangs up. Koujaku shakes his head, "Weird. Back to work, I suppose."

Koujaku goes to snip more hair, when the same strange ringtone blares again, "Huh?"

Goes to answer it, the call is ended before he can reply.

Koujaku sighs, "Looks like an old friend of mine is playing a prank on me."

Koujaku goes back to cutting the woman's hair, the ringtone blaring again. The woman giggles and Koujaku says, "Please ignore the strange music, I apologize for my friend. He's a little immature sometimes."

"It's fine, it's fine," the woman says, "It's a little cute, actually! You too must be great friends."

Koujaku huffs and says, "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Meanwhile, outside the shop, the customers waiting in line outside stare at the strange blue-haired man who is bursting up with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY XarluLunete!!!!!!!!  
> I hope you like it cause  
> hahahahhahhaaaaaaaaaa  
> this is the best I got  
> : P


End file.
